We Found Love on The Towpath
by KorrasamiTrash
Summary: It's Korra's sophomore year of college as she embarks on a new Track & Field season. Training in the off-season by running on a towpath, she meets a beautiful women that changed her life one fateful rainy day. (Slice of life Korrasami).
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love on The Towpath

Chapter 1: Morning routine

Her lungs burned in protest as she treaded closer and closer to the end of the towpath. She had ran 30 minutes out onto the path and had turned around to do 30 minutes back, pacing herself and keeping good running form along the way. But she was becoming anxious because she knew that it was almost over and that she had to push for a little while longer.

With her music blasting in her ears, her mile counter alerted her that she had hit 5 miles and the time was 55:00 minutes she smiled to herself increasing her speed and setting her sights on the upcoming hill in front of her. She was determined to beat this hill and in her mind, she was saying _'with every uphill there's a downhill!'_ And she did beat it running down the opposite side of the hill with pride and with 4 minutes left on the clock. "Almost there!" she wheezed.

But her run was cut short when she saw a woman sprawled out on the ground not moving and unconscious….

 _ **2 days before**_

 _ **Saturday**_

The sound of Korra's alarm is what woke her up that early Saturday morning, she turned it off threw off her covers and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she checked her phone for any notifications, besides the one text message form her friend Bolin her phone was pretty dry, she signed and typed out a reply to her friend.

 **Bolin:** Good Morning r u going to the towpath this morning?-7:45 am

 **Korra:** Of course I'm coming bro got to keep in shape for track. I'll meet u there-8:03am

Korra set her phone back down on the nightstand and got dressed for the morning run.

"So, what are your goals for this track season Korra?" Bolin asked as they ran they were already 10 minutes in and was just making small talk before they got too tired to talk at all.

"I wouldn't say goals more like to get better and stay better so no one takes my spot, I've already went to states for the 200 meter and 400 meter and I would like to do it again, not to mention my pop off position on the 4by1 relay I have to make sure I keep that spot too." Korra said as she waved to one of the runners that passed them.

Bolin gave a smile to the passing runner as well then said, "That's basically how I feel too. Got to make sure I stay good in long jump and the 100 meter."

Bolin and Korra were both sophomores at the university of Virginia and were both accepted in with full rides as long as they kept up with their grades and were successful in their sport. Which ceased to be no problem for the both of them.

25 minutes into the run Korra and Bolin's conversation went quiet and both were focusing on their breathing, occasionally waving politely to the passing runner or biker.

Korra was so focused on the path in front of her and was suddenly knocked out of her trace when a runner zoomed past her accidently hitting her shoulder and throwing her a little bit off balance.

"Sorry!" The women yelled back turning to look at Korra.

Korra waved her off, "It's cool you're in your zone I get it!" She managed to say back even though she could barely breath.

The woman smiled and nodded and continued her run leaving the two behind.

"She was cute." Bolin huffed out.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a girlfriend, do you know what Opal would do to you if she found out you were checking out other girls?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Duhh and I would never cheat on Opal. I'm talking about she's cute for your smart ass." He smiled as they started to turn around because they were 30 minutes in.

Korra had to admit the girl was pretty cute. Her hair was jet black and her creamy pale skin, that was drenched with sweat, made her look alluring in the sunlight. Korra wasn't able to see her eyes because of how far ahead she was, but if she had she was sure that they would be just as beautiful as the rest of her appearance. Korra's cheeks warmed up and not from the heat from her running for a long time, "She was alright." Korra lied trying not to seem phased by the attractive woman they just crossed paths with.

"Mhmm." Bolin teased seeing right through his friend.

"Whatever dude c'mon let's hurry up and get back, I'm trying to go back to sleep after this."

 _ **Sunday**_

The next day Korra was at the towpath bright and early, pulling her car into the parking lot. She parked next to a cherry red mustang the same woman from yesterday stretching next to the car. Korra hoped out of the car and waved at her with a warm smile. "Good Morning." She said.

"Good Morning." The women said back standing up straight after stretching her caves. She wore a marron sports bra with matching spandex and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but her eyes were still a mystery to Korra because they were hidden behind the sunglasses she was wearing. "Came for a morning run I see." She said stretching out her forearms.

Korra smiled at her and nodded, "Well of course it's Runday Sunday!" Korra joked which was rewarded with a giggle from the woman in front of her.

She put her hands on her hips, "It sure is." She smiled brightly at Korra, biting her lip.

"My Name is Korra by the way." Korra said as she extended her hand out.

The woman took her hand and shook it smiling adoringly at Korra, "Asami, nice to meet you."

"Well I believe we already met but it is nice to properly meet you, yes." Korra said slyly.

Asami bashfully tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as her cheeks grew warm. "Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to be so rude yesterday I was just so absorbed in my running that I didn't realize what was in front of me."

"It's fine I understand I'm a track runner after all."

"Oh, really me too what do you run?" Asami asked completely intrigued in Korra's common interest in the sport.

"Sprints, I run 200,400, and the 4by1 relay." Korra said with pride she loved to talk about track especially with someone who understands the sport. "What do you run?"

"Wow you must be fast those are all fast races. I run dis-" Asami was cut off by the honk of a car horn.

"Koorrrraaa!" Bolin roared to the top of his lungs as he pulled into a parking space next to Korra's car. He hoped out and rushed to Korra's side picking her up in a big bear hug. "Good morning running buddy. You ready to kick ass and take some names." Bolin hollered as he put Korra back down.

"Hell yeah Bo it's Runday Sunday!" Korra hollered back with just as much enthusiasm.

Asami laughed, "I guess I better leave you guys to it then. I'll see you around Korra Ya?"

"Yeah see you Asami nice meeting you." Korra said as she watched Asami take off on a light jog heading to the towpath, licking her lips as she watched her butt sway.

Bolin watch the interaction with an eyebrow raised, "You got it bad and it's only been a day hahaha!" He laughed.

Korra rolled her eyes and put her short hair up into a ponytail. "Oh shut up let's go."

 _ **Monday (Present Day)**_

It was a rainy day this early Monday morning in Virginia, but that didn't stop Korra from going on her morning run before class. She suited up in her rain coat and regular running wear and got in her car to head to the towpath. Bolin had texted her that morning telling her he wouldn't be accompanying her this morning, because he spent the night with Opal. Korra was disappointed but wasn't going to let that stop her ether and still decided to go. "Pfft they're probably having morning sex right now." Korra laughed to herself.

Korra pulled into the towpath and parked, stretched, and started running on the path.

Korra stopped abruptly beside the woman, her heart was pounding so fast in her chest and she didn't know if it was from the run or how terrified she was in that moment. _'What if she's dead?"_ Korra thought to herself.

The women's face was covered up by the hood of her rain coat, Korra leaned down cautiously to remove her hood and when she did her breath hitched and her mouth went dry. It was Asami.

Korra flipped Asami onto her back, yanked out her headphones so she could listen for breathing and feel for a pulse. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… the seconds ticked by agonizingly slow but on the 10th second, she felt a weak pulse but she wasn't breathing. Korra called 911.

" _911 what is your emergency?!" The 911 dispatcher answered._

" _I'm at the Chesapeake and Ohio Canal Towpath and a woman is unconscious, we're on the trail about a mile out."_

" _Ok Help is on the way, can I get your name and the woman's name if you know it by chance!"_

" _My name is Korra and her name is Asami please hurry!"_

" _We will, and keep Asami safe."_

Korra hung up the phone and began giving rescue breathing to Asami, on the 24th breath she reassesseschecking her pulse and breathingagain only to find that Asami had lost her pulse. "No!" Korra screamed as she began giving her 30 compressions and 2 breaths for five cycles and after that she reassessed again only to find the same results. She was beginning to feel tired but she refused to lose her so she continued to give CPR until EMS arrived.

20 minutes later EMS finally arrived and took over, by that time the rain had stopped and the sun came creeping out from the dark and gloomy clouds. EMS asked Korra a series of questions and Korra answered them all.

"Yes, I managed to get her pulse going again but she's not breathing."

"Do you know what happened?" One of the EMS responders asked.

"No, I was just running and happed to find her here unconscious."

"Do you have any relations with this woman?"

"No. I-I mean well we just met 2 days ago I see her occasionally on this trail often but we officially met 2 days ago."

He nodded and thanked Korra for her information and went to help the other paramedics put Asami on the stretcher while the very last paramedic helped Asami breathe with a BVM.

Korra stood back still in shock by the whole situation but snapped out of it when they started to race to get Asami to the entrance of the trail. "Wait I want to ride with her if that's ok."

"Yes, but we must hurry!" One of the paramedics said.


	2. Chapter 2: You Have My Heart

Chapter 2: You have My Heart

Korra waited anxiously in the waiting room, her feet tapping impatiently her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for the doctor to come back with more information. They said Asami was stable but she was still unconscious, they even said that if it wasn't for her Asami would've been dead.

Korra was sitting there for a good 2 hours before Bolin came rushing into the waiting room Opal right behind him. She had texted him what had happened and even though Bolin doesn't even know Asami, his friend called and he was here for her. "How is she?" He asked as he watched his friend literally have a mental breakdown.

Korra shook her head, "I don't know these knuckle heads won't tell me anything and it's been 2 hours!"

"Hey it's going to be ok. If it wasn't for you Asami would have been still on that trial right now." Bolin reassured, and Korra nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Has anybody come to see her? Like her family." Opal asked looking at Korra with concern.

Korra shook her head again, "No sense Asami is unconscious and I don't know her like that we don't know how to contact her family, all we can do is wait for her to wake up."

So, they did and an hour later a doctor came into the waiting room and announced that Asami is awake but only one person can come back. "Thank you, guys, for coming I can take it from here." Korra said looking at Bolin.

"You sure?" Bolin asked getting up from his chair as Korra stood.

Korra nodded, "Yeah I was scared thank you for being here it means a lot." Korra said as she hugged both Bolin and Opal.

"No problem." Opal said returning the hug, "Call us if you need anything." And with that they left the waiting room.

Korra followed the doctor down the hall, knocked on Asami's door and when he got a muffled response he opened it. Asami was sitting up in the bed looking out of the window, her raven hair was like a curtain shielding her face from Korra's view. "I'll be back in a few minutes to talk about Asami's condition." And with that he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Korra pulled a chair up to Asami's bed, and laid her hand on top of hers. "Asami?" When Asami didn't respond Korra squeezed her hand and tried again, "It's me Korra, how are you feeling."

"Thank you." Asami choked out, her shoulders began to shake and she started to sob. "Thank you." She said again this time turning her head to look at Korra, tears running down her cheeks.

Korra took in Asami's face like she was seeing it for the first time, this woman right in front of her was truly breathtaking, even in the state that she is in now. Korra had never seen her eyes before and now that she has she was completely entranced. Asami's eyes reminded her of the flowers blooming in the spring and the trees growing new leaves….her eyes reminded Korra of life. "I'm so glad you're ok Asami I was so scared when I found you." Korra said taking her other hand and holding them both with such urgency that Asami felt safe, closing her eyes as the last tear fell from her face.

Korra let one of her hands go to wipe the tears away from Asami's eyes and once again Korra was greeted with spring. She smiled fondly at Asami cupping her cheek, Asami smiled back at her cupping Korra's hand on top of her cheek. The doctor knocked on the door and Asami let him know it was ok to come in breaking her stare with Korra for the moment but still holding her hand all the same.

The doctor came in the room flipping through some papers on a clipboard. "Well Ms. Sato I have some good news and I have some bad news which one do you want to hear first?"

Asami looked at Korra only to find her staring right back at her with encouragement. Asami sighed, "Let's here the bad news first."

"Ok so first I want to ask a question which is quite personal so I'm going to need your guest to step outside for this conversation considering she is in no relation to you."

"No Korra is fine where she is whatever you say to me you can say in front of her, she saved my life after all." Asami said giving the doctor a stern look and squeezing Korra's hand.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to offend it's just part of my job." Asami nodded her understanding, and the doctor continued, "Anyway the question is do you have a family history of heart problems or heart attacks in your genetics?"

Asami sighed, "Yes, my father died from a heart attack 5 years ago, and I remember him saying to me a long time ago that my grandmother suffered from heart problems as well." Asami stated and felt Korra rubbing her back. She was really grateful that she was here with her otherwise she didn't know how she would be able to handle this.

The doctor nodded and took notes on his clipboard, "We believe that you had a heart attack today Ms. Sato, and I asked you if your family has any heart history because when we checked your heart rate your resting heart rate was under 50 bpm!" he exclaimed.

"What's my resting heart rate now?" She knew it had to be a little bit higher her hearts been fluttering ever since Korra was holding her hand.

"59 bpm," The doctor said as he pointed to the heart monitor next to Asami's bed. "Which is still pretty low. Do you run Ms. Sato?"

"Yes, every day." Asami said with pride.

"Good keep doing that it will help greatly considering you might have heart problems with your family history and all. Now it's obvious that you're healthy but there are other ways to cause a heart attack. Have you been tremendously stressed out lately Asami?"

"I'm a college student I'm always stressed." She smiled humorlessly.

The doctor smiled back, "Why of course that kind of stress is normal but are you so overwhelmed by something in your personal life that its adding to your stress over collage work?"

Asami thought about it for a minute, "Yes, you see when my father died he left me with our family company, and at first it wasn't so bad because I was groomed for this part of my life because it was bound to happen at some point… I just wish it wasn't too soon. But I have to balance being the CEO of that company while I maintain my studies as a junior in college while running long distance for my school's track team. I guess it just all caught up with me." Asami said scratching her head.

"Well I suggest you take it easy for a couple of weeks. You can continue to go on your runs and to your classes, but the company is going to have to wait until your stress levels get better ok?"

"…Ok…" Asami said hesitantly. He made it sound so easy, to take a break from her company.

"Now the good news, and this is news you probably already knew but, if it wasn't for this young lady here you would've been dead. So, I want to thank you…uh-"

"Lash." Korra said

"Ms. Lash for your bravery and I'm sure Ms. Sato appreciates it too." The doctor got up from the chair and made his way to the door, "You may be able to leave this evening Ms. Sato, but I want you to come back to the hospital in a week from now for a checkup. Have a good night you two." He said as he shut the door.

They both waited as they heard the doctor's footsteps disappear down the hall before speaking. "I really do appreciate it Korra, you're like my guardian angel." Asami said smiling at Korra.

Korra's cheeks warmed up and she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "it's no problem I'm glad I could help. Um both of our cars are still at the towpath so I'll call us an Uber if that's ok with you?"

Asami bit her lip and smiled at the woman in front of her. "That would be lovely."

The two girls walked out of the bright hospital, and into the darkness of the night. The day had gone by in a blink of an eye and it was now 9:00 at night. Korra lead them to the Uber who waited patiently on the curb, she gave the driver the directions to the towpath and they were off.

"Soo Sato?" Korra asked awkwardly as she squirmed in her seat. "Have I heard that name before?"

"I don't know have you?" Asami responded slyly as she rested her hand on Korra's knee.

"I mean yes..." Korra coughed, "hm what are the odds that someone like me would be sitting in an Uber with _the Asami Sato_."

"oh, stop I'm not famous." Asami giggled, playfully slapping Korra's shoulder.

"Well it's good that your humble about it." Korra snickered back. They fell into comfortable silence the rest of the ride to the towpath as Korra gazed out of the car window with Asami cuddled up on her arm.

When they reached the parking lot Korra paid for the Uber and walked Asami to her their cars. "Are you gonna be able to make it home okay?" Korra asked timidly rubbing the back of her neck. She really didn't want to part from the woman just yet.

Asami rested her pointer finger on Korra's nose, "You worry too much, I'll be fine." She moved in closer to the blue-eyed women. "Thank you again Korra."

Korra's cheeks heated up and she absentmindedly moved in too. "It's no problem, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Asami laughed, "No pun intended I'm assuming."

Korra licked her lips. "Well sense it made you laugh than the pun was intended."

"Haha you're a dork." Asami said biting her lip. She closed the distance between them kissing Korra swiftly on the lips.

Korra's lips stretched into a crooked smile. "I take it your impressed." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Asami giggled again, "Good night Korra." Asami said as she opened her car door.

"Not impressed enough for your number huh? I see how it is." Korra said leaning over Asami's open window as Asami rolled it down.

Asami flipped her hair back and held her hand out in front of Korra, with a smug smile on her face.

Korra smiled wide again, pulling her phone out of her rain coat and handed it to her. Asami punched in her contact info and handed it back to Korra. Korra called the number so Asami could have her's and she put the phone back in her pocket. "Thank you." Korra said standing straight up so Asami can pull off.

"It's the least I can do. "Asami said with a wink, "I'll see you later Korra, Good night."

"Good night." Korra waved back, and with that Asami pulled off and onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Monday's suck

Chapter 3: Monday's suck but it has it's perks

Korra sat in her anatomy class texting away on her phone, not paying attention to a word her teacher was saying. She didn't have anything to worry about because this stuff came easy to her, now if this was her calculus class that would've been another story.

 **Korra:** I meant to ask u last night but do u usually kiss people that u just meet?

Several minutes went by before she got a response.

 **Asami:** No not usually ; ) but I made an exception for u bc u saved my life and all

 **Korra:** Oh really…

 **Asami:** Plus you're cute sooo

Korra bit her lip as she typed out a reply.

 **Korra:** Well duh I already knew I was cute ; )

 **Asami:** Watch it your ego is showing XD

XXXX

Korra asked Asami if she wanted to meet up, before she had to head to practice. Asami agreed and they met up at the campus café.

They sat in a booth, secluded from everyone else, with steaming afternoon lattes. Korra was nervous, for some odd reason, any other time she was very flirtatious and playful. But now seeing Asami in person and what she was wearing had her feeling some type of way.

Asami flipped her hair as she stared across the table at Korra. The dimmed light over their booth gave her creamy bare shoulders a tasteful glow, the graphic tee she was sporting showing, not a lot, but enough cleavage to make Korra's head spin with wonder. Asami tapped her painted black fingernails on the table as she took a sip of her vanilla latte, her maroon lips leaving a stain on the cups lid.

Korra took a sip of her beverage as well, but less sensual as Asami had did. She looked around the café to distract her from the women in front of her, to prevent being caught staring.

"So how was class?" Asami asked pulling Korra's eyes away from the crowd and to her attention.

Korra coughed nervously, "Oh uh anatomy was fine you know bones and stuff, nothing too new."

"It sounds better than my class."

"Oh I doubt it, I already know anatomy pretty well so that class is just review for me."

"Still better than mine," Asami said with a giggle, "I know all there needs to know about engineering, so my whole major is just a review for me. I just feel like the people that I do business with would respect me more with a college degree than just a rich heiress."

"You know I think it's pretty cool that you still decided to go to college, when your fathers company needed you most. Most people wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that. I respect that." Korra said smiling genuinely at her.

"Thank's Korra."

"Anytime."

"So, let's talk track." Asami said as she emptied her cup.

Korra perked up instantly in her seat, "Yes, track! Uh I never got to ask you what you do!"

Asami chuckled, "I'm a distance runner."

"Wow I never would have thought that I would be getting along with a distance runner." Korra said shaking her head.

"Why, what's that supposed to mean?" Asami questioned with an intriguing smile on her face.

"Because sprinters and distance runners are supposed to have beef with one another. Duh! You never heard of that?" Korra said laughing at her own joke.

"Hmm now that I think about it our track team is very clicky, that's probably why I haven't met you till now."

"Yeah sprinters and distance don't really interact that much." Korra agreed.

"Why do you think we have this unspoken beef between each other?" Asami asked.

Korra looked at Asami as if she was crazy, "Because you guys are crazy, like seriously just last month I was driving to class and I saw one of the distance runners running in the snow!"

Asami rolled her eyes playfully, "We got to get our miles in somehow."

"RUN INSIDE." Korra emphasized, "We have an indoor track."

"Yeah but we heat up pretty fast so it's just easier to run outside." Asami shrugged. Korra deflated in her seat shaking her head again. "I don't know why your talking though you cross fitter, sense when do sprinters take up long distance?" Asami asked.

Korra sat back up in her seat, "It was my coach's idea actually. I went to states last year, and my coach thought that it would be a great idea to take up cross country. Now I got to admit I was not for it in the beginning but seeing how far I've come as a sprinter I figured that it couldn't hurt to try."

"and…I'm sensing there is a "but" there." Asami said.

"But boy was I wrong." Korra huffed out, "Cross country is hard, and I actually respect you guys for it now. I didn't understand half of the stuff that you guys did, and I still don't now, but I have a better understanding."

"So why does your coach want you to do cross?"

"To get better hindrance." Korra answered simply.

"Makes sense." Asami said as she watched Korra finish off her latte. Her eyes traveled over Korra's strong arms and up her collarbone, her neck flexing as she gulped down her drink. Asami bit her lip.

"Ahh," Korra sighed satisfactorily as she set her cup down. She looked at her watch, it was 12 o'clock. "Ooo I have practice soon gotta head back to the dorm to get changed."

Asami has practice too but she wasn't going to let Korra get away from her just yet. "Ok we can walk together, I just have to use the restroom first." Asami got up to do just that, looking behind her when Korra didn't follow, "You comin'?"

Korra perked up, "Oh yeah! Sorry forgot girls do stuff like this." Korra said following Asami to the ladies' room.

When they got there Asami dragged Korra into the biggest stall and locked the door behind her. Korra looked at Asami in shock as she was pushed against the wall. "Woah if you wanted to kiss me so bad you could've just said so." Korra said jokingly as Asami wrapped her arms around her neck.

Asami bit her lip, "Oh but what's the fun in that." She said as she swiftly connected their lips together.

Korra grabbed hold of Asami's waist bringing her closer. The kiss was slow and patient at first but became heated as time went on. Asami bit Korra's bottom lip urging her to part her lips. Korra took the hint and let her tongue dance with it's counterpart. Korra became antsy her knees starting to wobble as Asami kissed her so heavenly, her hands roaming further down south to grasp Asami's butt. Asami moaned slightly in Korra's mouth making it harder for her to stand up straight.

 ***Buz* Buz***

The sound of Korra's phone going off broke up their make out session. They sighed as they broke away from each other, laying their foreheads together. Korra pulled her phone out of her pocket, cringing when she saw the caller ID.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Asami asked rubbing her hands through Korra's short brown locks.

Korra sighed defeatedly, "Yeah…"

So Korra answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Kuvira on the other line yelled.

Korra had to move the phone away from her ear, "Bitch why are you worried about me?! But if you must know I'm at the café. And yell at me again or imma have to beat dat ass!" Korra yelled back.

"Bih please no balls! But I'm coming to get you so don't move." Kuvira retorted back.

Asami silently giggled at the two bickering.

"I'm a grown ass woman I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Well clearly you can't because you're about to be late for practice hoe!"

Korra checked the time on her phone and cursed herself. "Fuck it's almost 12:30!"

"See can't do shit right, I'm bringing you a change of clothes, I'm almost there bye hoe!" Kuvira said as she hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Asami asked with a humorous smile on her face.

"That was my dormmate Kuvira, she runs track too and is a total pain in my ass." Korra pouted.

"So, you have to go?" Asami asked.

"Yeah but at the same time I can't go anywhere." Korra shrugged

"Well I have to go anyway I have XC practice around one and I have to go get ready, I'll see you later Korra." Asami said as she kissed Korra on the cheek and stepped out of the stall.

XXXX

Kuvira and Korra walked to the field house after Korra changed in the café. "We're gonna be doing extra warmup laps because we're gonna be late."

"Ok no one asked you to come and get me you could've already been there!" Korra yelled as Kuvira started to speed walk.

"You know I can't do that, its this stupid team bonding thing!"

"You'll be alright!" Korra said nonchalantly.

"No bitch I won't because this workout is already about to fuck me in the ass and on top of that we're doing extra laps uggghhh Lord Jesus take the wheel!" Kuvira prayed.

Korra knew what they were in for it was Monday after all, and Monday is the hardest day out of the week. "Oh, dear god I hope it's not repeat 200's or I might just have to beat dat ass!" Korra said referring to the head sprint coach.

"Oh yes anything but repeat 200's. remember last weeks workout with the repeat 200's with 10 seconds rest in-between?" Kuvira asked.

"Oh how can I possibly forget I literally left my soul on the track that day, and I think I cried in the shower that night." Korra said as she shivered at the memory.

"I know it was just so much lactic acid." Kuvira said as she opened up the door to the field house.

"We can only hope for the best today." Korra said shaking her head as she followed Kuvira through the doors.

XXXX

That hope was short lived because as soon as the sprinters were done with the warm ups the coach told them the workout. "So, this is what we got!" Coach Bei-Fong said amongst the melancholy faces of sprinters.

Korra covered her eyes and said a silent prayer.

"300-250-200, 4 sets at 95% pace!"

' _SHIT!"_

Kuvira looked over at Korra as the sprinters started to take their places on the track. "Well it was nice knowing you."

XXXX

 **I hope you are enjoying this story so far thoughts are appreciated** **: )**


	4. Chapter 4: Competition

Chapter 4: Competition

Korra and Kuvira stepped into their dorm room drowsily, collapsing onto their beds as they both moaned from the pain in their legs.

"Kuvira!" Korra whimpered over to her dormmate.

"Hm?" Kuvira moaned back with her eyes closed.

"it hurrrttttsss!" Korra cried.

Kuvira rolled over in her bed pulling her legs up to her chest and cried softly, "I knoowww!"

"Do we still have epson salt?" Korra asked as she slowly sat up in her bed.

Kuvira rolled back over to face her, "No I used the rest of it up last week."

"Ahh Kuvira what the fuck!"

"Sorry." Kuvira apologized pitifully.

Korra shook her head and rose to her feet, Kuvira watching her cautiously. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take an ice bath before I can take a shower." Korra said as she started to get her shoes and coat back on.

Kuvira rose to her feet, "Are you going back to the locker room?"

"Yeah because we don't have any ice in our dorm room, and there are showers there too sooo just gonna kill to birds with one stone." Korra shrugged.

"Oh, that makes sense." Kuvira scrambled to grab her stuff, and followed Korra out the door.

XXXX

The field house locker rooms were quite spacious and lavish for both girls and boys. The athletes had their own personal lockers with their names engraved in them, a living room that had plush chairs with a 50" flat screen TV and PS4 for the gamers, along with a kitchen for the late night snackers. And to make sure no one, but the athletes themselves, entered the locker room they all had their personal key….their finger print.

When Korra and Kuvira entered the locker room they were greeted by the rambunctious cheers of their fellow teammates as they played on the PS4. They both walked past the rowdy bunch and rounded the corner to the ice bathes.

Korra began to fill two bath tubs up with water, while Kuvira grabbed a big bucket and filled it with ice from the freezer. "Yo you got the bongos?!" Korra asked as Kuvira poured ice into the tubs. (The "bongos" was Kuvira's Bluetooth speaker, Korra called them "bongos" because of the sound it makes when you connect to it)

"Hell yeah I got the bongos, be right back!" Kuvira responded as she ran out of the room to retrieve the speaker from her locker.

Korra took her jacket and shoes off, leaving her in just her spandex and sports bra. As she was easing herself into the tub Kuvira returned with the speaker.

"Ooo hold up let me connect!" Korra begged as she grabbed her phone from her coat pocket.

Kuvira laid the speaker in between their two tubs, "Sure but don't play no boof shit."

"Pfftt I never play boof music." Korra connected to the speaker, holding in a laugh when the sound of the bongos played. _I'll never understand why that always makes me laugh_. "You ready for this?" Korra asked as she scrolled through her music.

"Lay it on me." Kuvira said as she eased herself into the ice bath.

 **Woo, woo, woo, woo  
Woo, woo, woo, woo**

 **Dance with my dogs in the nighttime (wroof)**

"Ayyyye!" Kuvira yelled as she did a little dance in her bath, Korra right along with her as the song went on.

 **In the kitchen, wrist twistin' like a stir fry (whip it)  
Hold them bands down (hey)  
Hold your mans down (hey)  
Who told you come around? (who?)  
This that trap sound (trap)  
Designer clothes (clothes), fashion shows (shows)  
Trap house (house), made of gold (gold)  
Control the bag now (control it)  
No need to brag now (no need)  
Ayy, put the mask down (mask)  
We livin' fast now (fast)  
Finest hoes (finest), wrist froze (froze)  
We can go (we can), coast to coast (coast)**

 **Watchin' me…**

"Who in God's name is playing that trash?!" Coach Bei-Fong yelled as she entered the ice bath room.

Korra quickly paused the music. "Oh, sorry coach we thought you went home for the day."

"Oh, I don't care that you guys are being rowdy in here, it is your locker room after all. I just want to know why you thought that was music?!"

"Ahh not this again coach." Kuvira groaned.

"Alright I get it you don't want an old geezer to bore you. I just came to talk to all the girls about the upcoming meet before I talk to the boys." Bei-Fong said as she pulled up a chair between the two.

"What's up coach?" Korra asked.

"Well I'm just gonna cut straight to the point, no sense in beating around the bush. I need a new anchor for the 4by4."

"Uhh what do you mean by "new" coach you already have Leah as the anchor." Kuvira said.

"That's the thing Leah hasn't been at practice for the past 2 weeks and her grades are plummeting. She's not dead, sick, or out of town because I have my sources that tell me that she attends frat and sorority parties."

Korra and Kuvira gave each other the side look already knowing what was to come. "You want one of us to take her spot?" Korra asked.

"To sum it all up yes. Indoor states are coming up and it needs to happen soon. I plan on doing a run off at practice in about 4 weeks from now. The two of you will do workouts to prepare you for the run off, and the person who comes in first is the new 4by4 anchor. For indoor states and for the outdoor season." The coach said as she looked at the girls shocked faces.

Korra and Kuvira fixed their faces changing from surprised to determined as they both nodded their heads to their head coach. "Challenge accepted coach." Korra said with a modest smile.

The coach smiled at her star runners. "Good I'll see you ladies tomorrow, rest up." And with that she left the room to leave them with their thoughts.

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other with grit, already knowing form this day forth they were in competition with each other.

XXXX

After an hour of ice bathing Korra headed for the showers, Kuvira going in the opposite direction after she received a booty call from her boyfriend Baatar. "Wash your ass!" Korra had yelled but Kuvira just gave her the finger and left the locker room.

She entered the shower room towel in hand but stopped abruptly when she heard a beautiful voice.

 **Mark my words, that's all that I have  
Mark my words, give you all I got  
In every way I will  
You're the only reason why  
Oh I don't wanna live a lie  
Mark my words  
Mark my words**

Korra followed the voice all the way down to the last shower. She leaned against the wall beside it and sang along with her.

 **So you heard it all before  
Falling in and out of trust  
Trying to rekindle us  
Only to lose yourself  
But I won't let me lose you**

Korra didn't know why she felt so bold. _It doesn't matter any way I already know who this voice belongs to._

The person in the shower stopped singing and peeked through the shower curtain. "Oh, thank god I thought it was sum creep trying to take a peek." Asami said as she hugged the curtain closer to her body.

"No just me. Justin Bieber huh?" Korra teased.

Asami blushed a little, "Says the one who sang along."

"That's like the only song I like by him."

"haha, what are you doing here Korra?" Asami asked.

"I'm here for you." Korra said slyly as she leaned in.

"Hm slick, but no why are you really here?" She asked again, closing the curtain to continue her shower.

Korra pouted she was sure that would have earned her a kiss. "I was here to take an ice bath, and now I'm going to take a shower, practice was brutal today."

"Sucks to be you I just had to do and hour run outside." Asami said as she finished up in the shower, wrapping a towel around her body she opened the curtain.

Korra pouted again, "Lucky, I don't get to do that till Saturday."

"Oh yeah that's right you don run on the towpath on weekends." Asami said as she made her way to her locker with Korra right behind her. "Do you want to by any chance-"

"Want to go running together? Yeah sure I would love to." Korra responded before Asami could get it out, smiling like dork.

"Ok I guess it's a date." Asami said biting her lip, the images from their make out session in the bathroom stale earlier flashing through her head.

"A running date." Korra said cunningly.

XXXX

 **Tuesday**

The next day Korra and Kuvira made a deal with each other. The deal was that they weren't going to let the up coming weeks events put a burden on their friendship, even though they were in competition. They both promised that they were going to give it their all everyday on the track, and they weren't going to hold back on one another. Saying that in the end when everything is said and done they would be happy for whoever was the winner.

 _On the track we are not friends, it's just you me and the finish line that's it._ Korra thought to herself as she stretched at the starting line, getting ready for the workout the coach was about to give her and Kuvira. She had been telling herself that all day to get her mentally prepared for today's practice, not wanting any setbacks.

Kuvira was to the right of her rocking her body from side to side as she stared blankly at the track ahead of her. "C'mon girls lighten up this isn't the run off this is just a regular practice day." Coach said shaking her head. The rest of the sprinters gathered around them at the line as they waited for the coach to give them their separate workout. "Alright here's what we got."

Korra took a deep breath.

"For the short sprints. 250-200-100 at race pace gonna do 4 sets of those, with 5 minutes rest in between each set." Some of the sprinters sighed with relief, it wasn't an easy workout but it could've been worse. Korra saw Bolin amongst the short sprints doing a little dance. "And now for the long sprints." Coach said as she looked at Korra, Kuvira and the other three boys that were 400 runners, "You guys have a ladder, 400-300-200-300-400 with 10 seconds rest in between."

Korra heard the sprinters behind her suck in a sharp breath as one of the 400m boys began to speak. "Hold up so let me get this straight, we have 10 seconds rest in between each run?" He asked.

"Yup so you run a 400 you got 10 seconds before you hit the next one." Coach answered nonchalantly.

The boy looked on slack jawed. Korra and Kuvira weren't phased at all they knew the workout was going be ruthless no doubt about it.

"This is what its gonna take to make it to indoor states so suck it up! long sprinters you're up first!" The coach said before blowing her whistle.

Korra took a deep breath to relax her last-minute nerves. _We are not friends on the track._

XXXX

 **AN: I know that Kuvira's personality is like the complete opposite in the show then the way I portray her in this story, but I'm comparing Korra and Kuvira's friendship to my own friendship with one of my best friends. This is how we act when we are together obnoxious, loud, and we insult each other for laughs and giggles XD. You know you got a real friendship/relationship if you can just insult each other and not get offended lol.**

 **~thoughts are appreciated : )**


End file.
